Silas Stone
|gender=Male |alias= Dad |DOB= May 2, 1957 |age = 61 |title = Head of S.T.A.R. Labs |affiliation= S.T.A.R. Labs |family= Victor Stone (son) Elinore Stone (wife; deceased) |status= Alive |actor= Joe Morton |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League |comic= |book= }} Silas Stone is the head of S.T.A.R. Labs, directly responsible for the transformation of his human son, Victor Stone, into the mechanical metahuman Cyborg. Biography Early Life Silas Stone was born on May 2, 1957, in Metropolis City.Justice League After a catastrophic incident, Silas' son, Victor, lost everything but his torso, half of his arms and head, causing Silas to bring him to S.T.A.R. Labs. Silas desperately attempted to revive his son using normal medical procedures; however, none had succeeded. Saving his Son to save his son Victor]] Frustrated and out of options, Silas resorted to activating a mysterious alien Mother Box from Apokolips to help his son. As Silas brought the Mother Box to Victor, it generated electrical discharges and disintegrated into Victor, creating appendages and repairing his body whilst also causing Victor intense pain and suffering. All of this was filmed, later found and kept by Lex Luthor.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Convincing his Son to show his face in public]] While packing everything up at S.T.A.R. Labs and going home, Stone left the Red Room and gave it to Howard to take over. Although before he could leave, Howard sympathetically told Silas that his son, Victor, was a wonderful kid, to which Stone thanked him and left S.T.A.R. Labs. Trying to hide his new face from the people and the Mother Box, Victor waited for his father coming to the Stone Residence and heard him telling him not to conceal himself. But as he processed everything in his new cybernetic mind, he kept interrupting his father about why he won't show himself and why the Mother Box is hidden from Silas. Victor asked if any of the scientists of S.T.A.R. Labs knew if he was alive, so Silas had not thought of them ready to see a "monster" when Stone turned around and looked at his father as he meant himself as a cyborg. Silas knew and remembered the accident his son had been through two years ago. He told him that he lost Victor's mother Elinore Stone in that accident and he couldn't bear to lose his son, too. Victor then told him that he was afraid of his new abilities, noting that every time he woke up in the morning, he was different; somehow modified. Silas was going to ask him how he knows everything about his cybernetic powers, but then Victor showed him floating with his thrusters under his robotic feet, telling his father that he couldn't do that the previous night. Silas listened to Victor worrying about another alien invasion coming to Earth, figuring out if he's a "visitor from a planet", just like the Sword of Rao from Krypton. Kidnapped by Steppenwolf Silas was later kidnapped by Steppenwolf, the cruel commander of the Parademons armies, which was sent to Earth to obtain the Mother Boxes and to use them to terraform Earth. After obtaining two of the boxes, Steppenwolf has kidnapped various humans from around S.T.A.R. Labs, and tortured them to learn what they know about the location of the box that was entrusted to mankind and was lost eons ago. One of those humans were Silas, but he later had been rescued by the Justice League team, in which his son is a member of. Bonding with Cyborg Finally, after defeating Steppenwolf and his Parademon hordes, Cyborg went to S.T.A.R. Labs to visit his father as they both made improvements to his body. Personality Silas loved his son Victor more than anything and would do anything to save him from death, and he used a Mother Box to save him. When Victor chose to hide from the public, Silas helped him to hide. When Steppenwolf's Parademons kidnapped him along with all the other S.T.A.R. Labs employees, he was brave enough to not tell Steppenwolf where the final Mother Box was. Soon after, he and the other employees were saved by the Justice League. Relationships Family *Elinore Stone † - Wife *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Son and Savior Allies *S.T.A.R. Labs - Employees **Jenet Klyburn **Howard *Justice League - Saviors **Batman **Wonder Woman **Flash Enemies *Steppenwolf - Kidnapper *Parademons - Kidnappers Trivia *According to his bio on the computers when Diana is tracking Victor Stone, Silas' phone number is (740)-130-8923. *Silas' address is 26 Centennial Street, Gotham City. *Silas' place of birth is Metropolis City. Gallery *'Silas Stone/Gallery' References External Links * * Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters